a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of computer enclosure cooling units. A substantial problem exists in keeping computer enclosures cooled. Typically a computer enclosure houses numerous semiconductor units, certain motorized units, and power supplies, all of which tend to be in varying degrees inefficient and therefore heat producing. Semiconductor units typically have an optimal temperature operating range at or below room temperature (20 degrees Celsius). Most computer enclosures are air cooled with blowers or fans circulating air from the enclosure into the ambient of the room within which the computer enclosure is located.
More particularly the present invention is related to computer enclosure cooling units that utilize Peltier devices to enhance heat transfer out of the computer enclosure into the air circulated into the room ambient. Peltier devices are well known for the transfer of heat through the device induced by electric current flow. Such devices are known to be usefully adapted to enhance heat transfer out of individual semiconductor devices by conduction.
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to computer enclosure cooling units utilizing Peltier devices that cool not only the individual semiconductor devices within the computer, but additionally cool the ambient air within the computer enclosure. As the operating speed of the various semiconductor devices within computers increases, the inefficiencies and thus the heat generation of the individual semiconductor devices, and in particular the central processing unit or CPU generates dramatic quantities of heat. The excess heat generated, in turn, degrades the operation of the individual semiconductor device further, where by a degenerative spiral of operating characteristics is encountered limiting the operating speed of the individual semiconductor unit and thus of the computer.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Computer enclosure cooling systems comprising fans and blowers are well known in the art. In fact, several improved blower systems have been developed which create a partial vacuum in the computer enclosure, or alternatively which provide specific ports for air flow into the computer enclosure from the room ambient, in order to increase the transfer of heat out of the computer enclosure into the room ambient. However, all such prior art blower and/or fan systems encounter a problem, the heat transfer efficiency out of the enclosure is limited by the temperature differential between the air inside the computer enclosure and the air in the room ambient.
Peltier devices and the use of Peltier devices to transfer heat out of individual semiconductor materials and devices is well known. Further, the use of Peltier devices in circuitry to used regulate temperatures of specific semiconductor devices is well known. However, transfer of heat out of the entirety of the enclosure, rather than just specific semiconductor devices is need for optimal cooling of the computer enclosure; in that the density of switches within a specific semiconductor device is a source of excessive heating and that the density of devices, both electronic and electrical, within the computer enclosure is yet another source of excessive heating.
Additionally well know are air circulation systems to transfer heat out of computer enclosures. Some of these air circulation systems have been constructed to conform to the physical standards set for computer drive bays. However, even the conformance of the air circulation system to the standards set for computer drive bays fails to address the need for focused cooling created by the high operating temperatures of currently available high-density semiconductor devices.
Finally, the use of refrigeration systems to cool the entirety of the ambient in the room containing the computer enclosure is well known. The expense of this approach is often prohibitive, as is the physical size and placement of the refrigeration system components.